


Inesperado

by Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul



Series: JayDamiweek2017 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: JayDamiweek, JayDamiweek2017, Soulmateau
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul/pseuds/Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul
Summary: Si lo encontraba y no era digno tendría que matarlo y si lo era quizás solo le podría ver para utilizarlo, Damian no quería mentirle o manipularle para fines de la Liga.





	Inesperado

**Author's Note:**

> Para la semana JayDami.  
> Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Damian siempre había tenido sentimientos encontrados respecto a su soulmate. Por un lado, los estatutos de la Orden decían que de llegar a encontrarle debía acabar con su existencia, para los asesinos era mejor eliminar puntos blandos. No obstante, había otra opción, podría ser que como su madre le encontrara y fuera importante para la Liga, entonces su soulmate podía conservar la vida.  
Casos como ese eran pocos, gracias a esas conexiones la Liga tenía a su disposición a personas influyentes en diferentes gobiernos y empresas mundialmente importantes incluso en organizaciones religiosas. Sin embargo, su madre… aunque tenía a un soulmate tan digno de ella que incluso un heredero engendraron no estaba a su lado.  
Batman era el soulmate de Talia Al Ghul y se alejó por voluntad propia de ella.  
Damian creció admirando a su padre, pero al mismo tiempo odiándolo por hacer sufrir a su madre, cuando Talia le hablaba de él no faltaba la ocasión en que maldijera no poder asesinarle.  
¿Qué podía hacer él?  
Si lo encontraba y no era digno tendría que matarlo y si lo era quizás solo le podría ver para utilizarlo, Damian no quería mentirle o manipularle para fines de la Liga.  
“¿Deberia buscarlo y ponerle a salvo, renunciar a mi legado por el?... pero… ¿qué posibilidades hay de que lo encuentre? ¿De que no se horrorice al saber lo que he hecho?” pensó colocándose una playera, tapando el nombre de su soulmate localizado entre la cuarta y quinta costilla. La manera más rápida de llegar a su corazón.  
Jason  
-.-  
Jason odiaba al pequeño demonio de Bruce o eso solía decirle al reemplazo cada que señalaba lo mucho que lo miraba. “Tengo que vigilar que no trate de matarnos”, “sé que aprovechara la mínima oportunidad para devolverme esa bala que le metí”. Contestaba con una sonrisa burlona que Tim correspondía con un gesto de “lo entiendo, yo hago lo mismo”, pero la verdad era que le tenía un poco de lastima al mocoso, no solo por su crianza y progenie sino porque no importaba que hiciera parecía que no podía ganarse la probación, atención o cariño del gran murciélago y era un tanto doloroso verlo esforzarse día sí y noche también por conseguirlo sin resultados favorables.  
Era patético lo desesperado que estaba por el cariño de Bruce y no entendía porque lo quería, es decir, tenía el de Dick y podía jurar que era cien veces mejor pero el demonio no razonaba igual. Aunque le parecía admirable que se esforzara por cambiar su destino, que se aferrara en cambiar de asesino a héroe. En cierta manera le recordaba a si mismo cuando era Robin, él había salido del Callejón del Crimen como un ladronzuelo y Batman lo convirtió en protector de los inocentes, Jason también quería dejar atrás su “pasado negro” y ser un “miembro decente de la sociedad”  
.  
Cuando Leviatán ataco la ciudad maldita Jason no compartió la resolución de Tim. Por muy estratega que fuera el, darle el Principito a la Arpía no era factible, no, él sabía que probablemente terminaría muerto o diseccionado molécula por molécula.  
¿En qué carajos pensaba Tim?  
.  
Al verlo enfundado en su nuevo traje sonrió, ¿Robin no podía salir? Bueno, Red Bird sí. Pelearon bien codo a codo como Wingman y Red Bird, si salían vivos de esa quizás podrían patrullar juntos, él le soltaría más la correa y dejaría que rompiera tantos huesos como quisiera ya que Batman no le permitía usar tanta fuerza como debería (hala, hay que detenerlos, pero tenerles consideración no vaya a ser que los demanden por uso excesivo de la fuerza).  
Verlo al borde de un ataque de pánico fue… raro. Aún más que a Batman no le importara y solo lo regañara por salir de la mansión, entendía que le molestara su desobediencia pero acaba de decirle que lo mandaría con la loca que puso precio a su cabecita. ¿En qué carajos pensaba Bruce al permitir eso? ¿Por qué no simplemente mandarlo a la Atalaya donde su desequilibrada madre no lo alcanzara? A la mierda con el orgullo, ¿no era la vida de su hijo más importante?  
.  
El no estuvo presente en la batalla de la Torre pero igual se enteró.  
Robin había muerto, una espada atravesó su pequeño cuerpo. Batman nuevamente llegaba tarde.  
Esperaba que su muerte dolería un poco no el dolor insoportable que tuvo, estaba seguro que fue lo mismo que sintió el demonio antes de abandonar el plano de los vivos, quizás hasta un poco más fuerte.  
Y Jason lloro.  
Lloro porque una vida joven se extinguió por fines mundanos, lloro porque el chico no lo merecía, porque fue su misma sangre quien finiquito su existencia pero sobre todo lloro porque acababa de perder a su soulmate. ¿Cómo es que nunca se dieron cuenta? ¡Tenían tiempo de conocerse! ¡Debieron notarlo!  
Jason se había jurado que si lo encontraba no permitiría que nada lo dañara, que utilizaría todo lo que tuviera a favor de su seguridad, pero Damian, el Damian que no pensó seria el suyo estaba muerto.  
.  
.  
¿Secuestrar a Cyborg e ir a Akopolips por el cadáver de Robin? Claro, ¿por qué no, que podría salir mal?  
.  
.  
Al verlo abrazar a su padre sintió dos cosas: rencor porque Bruce no merecía el amor de ese niño y un enorme alivio de verlo vivo. Fue como si pudiera respirar libremente otra vez, ya no estaba esa correa que apretaba sus pulmones en cada inhalación.  
.  
Su Principito regreso con súper poderes que no sabía controlar, ¿por qué pedirle ayuda a Superman si Starfire podría hacerlo si él se lo pedía? La princesa podía enseñarle como controlar su fuerza y mantener los pies en la tierra, Jason solo lo sugirió por el bien del chico, que terminara frecuentando las casas de los Outlwans y uniéndose más a Jason era un efecto colateral.  
Uno que persistió aunque los poderes de Robin se acabaran.  
.  
Damian renuncio al manto de Robin, si Batman sentía que Thomas era mejor para el puesto pues bien, ojala no tuvieran que preparar otro funeral pronto.  
Dejo un tiempo para meditar el camino a seguir y descansar, seis meses después tomo otra identidad (Ghoul), y siguió viajando por el mundo con Nobody, Avada y el murciélago rojo.  
En ocasiones coincidían durante las misiones, otras veces el trio menor de superhéroes iban directamente a buscarles ya fuera a solicitar refugio, ayuda o simplemente a ver que no estuvieran muertos. A Jason le encantaba verlos, no solo porque Damian fuera su soulmate sino porque sentía que los mocosos eran sus protegidos, que estaban ayudando a formarlos y eso les provocaba cierto grado de orgullo a los Forajidos; no solo eran vigilantes problemáticos sino mentores.  
Jason había guardado en secreto su conexión con el menor de los Wayne, quería que creciera algunos años antes de hacer cualquier movimiento (no quería ir a la cárcel por estupro muchas gracias). Tampoco se le había dicho a Damian y creía que el niño (a los quince todavía era un niño, ¿verdad?) no sospechaba nada, quizás le buscaba entre misiones o en el colegio al que asistía (Roy de alguna manera los convenció de ir a la escuela)  
-.-  
-Uno pensaría que a tu edad tendrías más cuidado.  
-Oye que tampoco estoy tan viejo –siseo cuando Ghoul retiro su guante para reacomodar sus dedos.  
Esa noche había tenido un accidente que provoco su arma retrocediera al momento de una detonación lo que le disloco tres falanges, no mortal ni permanente, pero si doloroso como el infierno. Dejo de prestar atención a lo que mascullaba el menor, la morfina estaba haciendo bien su trabajo y había dejado de sentir sus lesiones. Iba a recostarse para descansar cuando sintió el agarre de Damian tensarse.  
\- ¿Todd?  
\- ¿Mmm? –Tenía la vista medio desenfocada pero aun así noto el shock de Damian. No entendió hasta que se fijó en que miraba: su propio nombre en su palma. - Oh.  
\- ¿Tu eres…? –No termino la pregunta pero entendio a que se refería, le sorprendió la esperanza en su voz.  
-Yep. Lo descubrí hace años… –bostezo- pero no quería tener a tus psicópatas padres detrás de mí, o volver a morir así que… decidí esperar a que crecieras.  
-Nunca me dijiste – murmuro siguiendo con la atención a sus heridas.  
-No se vería bien que cortejara a un niño de diez años… pero a uno de dieciocho si –respondió después de un par más de bostezos. Cuando Damian termino de vendarle se acostó y abrió los brazos invitando al de ojos jade abrazarle.   
Vacilante Damian se acomodó a un costado del mayor, Jason lo rodeo con cariño poco a poco quedándose dormido por la morfina y la calidez de su cuerpo. Damian no podía creer que había tenido a su soulmate tan cerca tanto tiempo, años antes había dudado entre conocerle o ignorarlo para siempre pero ahora quería saber cómo sería su vida juntos, ¿podrían crear una relación sana sin importar su “profesión”? ¿Batman o la Liga se interpondrían?  
No sabía, pero quería descubrirlo.


End file.
